Sad Winter
by BlueberryCake-LSoRa
Summary: Desember selalu identik dengan salju. Namun, bagi Naruto Desember adalah bulan yang penuh dengan kejutan. Kejutan berupa cinta dan juga... Kesedihan yang pilu.


Ohayou! Konichiwa! Konbawa! Hahay! Waah, sudah bulan Desember ya? Waktu sangat cepat berlalu sampai-sampai Blue tidak menyadari bahwa bentar lagi akan menghadapi akhir tahun! Dan, untungnya Blue tidak lupa dengan ulang tahun Hinata! Kyah~! *memeluk Hinata* -ditabok Naruto- Hinata-hime, otanjoubi omedetto! Setelah Naruto, kali ini kau yang jadi bahan utama dalam fict Blue kali ini karena Blue ingin merayakan ulang tahun kau dengan sebuah fict yang mengharukan dan tentunya happy ending!

Jadi… Boleh Blue tanya sudah berapa lama Blue hengkang dari FFn tercinta ini? Ada yang tahu? …. *krik krik krik* APA? SUDAH LAMA? *lebay mode: on* -digaplok- Duh! Benar-benar tidak sangka banget kalau ternyata sudah lama Blue 'minggat' dari sini. Apa mau dikata, jadwal Blue benar-benar padat merapat. Sampai akhirnya membuat Blue encok otak kiri (?). Blue pun rindu sekali dengan FFn dan para senpai di sini yang katanya sedang hiatus. Sayang sekali ya.. Padahal, Blue banyak menantikan fict-fict mereka loh. Tap, hal itu sempat terobati ketika para kouhai-kouhai di sini banyak yang bermunculan dengan fict-fict baru dengan harapan bisa menggantikan para senpai yang hiatus atau semi-haitus saat ini. Ah, iya! Blue mau peringatkan satu lagi. Di sini, Blue menambahkan beberapa tokoh yang mungkin tidak asing bagi kalian tetapi mungkin kalian belum pernah mengetahui. Blue tidak akan bikin OC, tapi Blue meminjam tokoh-tokoh dari fandom Tekken! Jadi, di sini akan muncul Emily Rochefort dan Kazama Jin.

Summary: Desember selalu identik dengan salju. Namun, bagi Naruto Desember adalah bulan yang penuh dengan kejutan. Kejutan berupa cinta dan juga... Kesedihan yang pilu.

Disclaimer: Om Kishi! Kok tidak bikin chapter tentang NaruHina lagi sih?

Om Kishi: *memegang keningnya ala Deddy Corbuzier* Ssst! Lagi cari inspirasi!

Enjoy it!

* * *

**Sad Winter**

Perusahaan minuman Namikaze begitu bising dengan langkah suara para pegawai yang berlalu lalang. Telepon yang tak berhenti berdering membuat suasan semakin berisik dan terdengar rusuh. Namun, ada suatu tempat yang dimana tak akan mendengar keributan itu. Tempat yang nyaman tanpa ada seoranh pun yang bisa membuat kegaduhan. Jika pun ada, ruangan tersebut kedap suara. Hanya beberapa orang yang bisa memasuki ruangan itu dan itu pun hanya beberapa menit.

Direktur Utama- Namikaze Naruto

"Naruto-sama, pengecekan selesai dilakukan. Menurut hasil laporan minggu ini, presentase produksi kita cukup meningkat pesat yaiut, menjadi 40% dari bulan sebelumnya. Para distributor meminta untuk menambahkan variasi rasa gara para konsumen tertarik membelinya." seorang perempuan berambut hitam bermata coklat membacakan sebuah dokumen bermap biru yang berada di genggaman tangan kanannya.

"_Very well. Excellent_. Benar-benar memuaskan. Dengan begini, perusahaan mendiang kakekku akan berjalan produktif. Baiklah, terus matai hasil pengembangan dan laporan kerja itu. Dan, beritahu pada semua karyawan akan ada bonus akhir bulan." kata Naruto tersenyum puas.

Inilah yang disuka para karyawan dari Naruto. Sikapnya yang wibawa, penuh kharisma namun pembawaannya tegas dalam pekerjaan. Semua pekerjaannya harus bisa seteliti mungkin dan sedetail mungkin untuk menyampaikan suatu pencapaian. Selain itu, ia tergolong atasan yang cukup ramah dan akrab pada semua karyawannya.

Naruto bersender di kursi kerja. Mata biru langitnya tertancap pada ebuah foto seorang gadis manis yang sedang merona merah dengan senyuman anggun dengan taruhan mampu membuat persendian setiap pria di Konohagakuen ini lemas dan bergetar setiap kali melihatnya. Di telinganya terselip bunga matahari yang mengembang cantik. Naruto mengambil foto itu seraya tersenyum penuh kerinduan.

"Sudah Desember ya… Hinata.."

-o0o-

Terdengar langkah kaki yang begitu tergesa-gesa di koridor berkarpet merah. Suasana yang hening dan bangunan megah yang begitu besar membuat suara langkah itu semakin terdengar jelas. Ankle boots berwarna merah putih itu berlalu dengan cepat seiring pemiliknya terus melaju. Sampai akhirnya, suara langkah itu terhenti di depan pintu sebuah kamar.

"_What are you doing? Let's hurry up! Mr. Kazama is already waiting you!"_

Gadis pemilik kamar itu—notabene Hinata dikejutkan oleh sosok gadis semampai berambut honey blonde mengenakan simple dress putih di atas lutut berlengan panjang dengan dasi merah.

_" I__'ve told you__, Lili-san.. I don't want to__ see__ him."_ jawab Hinata membalikkan tubuhnya berhadapan dengan gadis bernama Lili itu.

_"Dear, I'm warning you. First, don't called me with suffix 'san', second, don't you think if Kazama is so Mr. Greatest in the eyes of every girls? Why you don't interested with him just a little?"_ kata Lili berkacak pinggang.

_" Lili… I have no reason to answer you questions. First, Kazama-san like a my friend, Sasuke-kun_. _Second, don't forget about Naruto-kun. I'm still with him." _ujar Hinata kembali menghadap ke cemin membelakangi Lili. Lili menghampirinya.

_" Yeah, yeah, yeah_. _I know your spike blonde honey bunny sweety baby with his blue eyes who make you so love with him, right?"_ goda Lili melipat tangannya di belakang Hinata membuat Hinata membeku seketika.

_" W-what do you say, Lili? Don't tease me like that…" _sahut Hinata menundukkan wajahnya dan menyembunyikan rona merah di kedua pipinya.

_" You blushing again"_

_ "N-no.."_

_ "Yeah."_

_ "No."_

_ "Yeah."_

_ "N-no..! Stop please…! Right, I'll meet with Kazama-san. But, remember. Just five minutes." _sengit Hinata.

_"Okey. You already repeated five times. Now, go to him!"_ seru Lili mendorong Hinata keluar dari kamarnya. Hinata hanya menurut saja.

Kaki mungilnya melangkah menuju ballroom. Jangan heran. Lili atau Emily Rochefort adalah sepupu jauh Hinata. Ia adalah anak salah satu penguasaha terkaya di London. Maka dari itu, tidak heran bila rumah keluarga Rochefort ini seperti istana. Mereka bisa bersaudara karena adik sepupu ayah Hinata, Hyuuga Hiashi, menikah dengan orang London yang akhirnya membuat Lili dan Hinata menjadi bersaudara. Dari wajahnya saja, sekilas mereka terlihat mirip karena potongan rambut mereka yang sama-sama panjang dan berponi serta dengan postur tubuh yang hampir sama namun masih lebih tinggi Lili dibandingkan Hinata. Hanya warna rambut dan mata yang membedakan mereka. Hinata mempunyai warna rambut biru gelap keunguan, sedangkan Lili berwarna pirang pucat atau honey blonde. Bola mata Hinata berwarna lavender, sedangkan Lili bermata biru terang.

Mata lavender Hinata menangkap sosok tinggi tegap berjas hitam dan kemeja putih plus celana panjang hitam tengah membelakanginya.

"Ehmm.. Kazama-san?" Pria bernama Kazama itu mendengar seseorang menyebutkan nama marganya dan membuatnya membalikkan tubuhnya berhadapan dengan Hinata.

_" Oh, Mrs. Hinata_._ I've been waiting for you."_ seru pria Kazama itu.

_"I'm sorry… I was get dressed."_ ucap Hinata sedikit menundukkan wajahnya.

_" No problem. Well, may I ask something?"_

_ 'W-what it's?"_

_ "Don't called me Kazama. Just Jin. And…"_ Jin menarik dagu Hinata yang membuat Hinata harus mengadahkan kepalanya menatap wajah Jin secara langsung.

_" When you talking with me, please look at my face. Don't ignore me in here."_ kata Jin menatap Hinata lekat-lekat bak elang yang sedang terbang di angkasa mengejar seekor anak kelinci sebagai mangsanya. Tatapan matanya inilah yang bisa membuat para gadis menjerit histeris. Ditegur seperti itu tentu saja membuat Hinata sedikit malu.

_" R-right… Jin-san.."_

"Dan, kurasa berbicara Jepang lebih mudah agar terdengar lebih akrab." papar Jin membuat Hinata mendongakan kepalanya kembali. Hinata memang tahu bahwa Jin ada darah keturunan Jepang karena terlihat dari nama dan wajahnya yang oriental. Tapi, Hinata tidak tahu kalau Jin bisa berbicara bahasa Jepang. Gadis ini mengira bahwa Jin asli lahir di London. Karena setahunya, ayah dan ibunya yang orang Jepang asli sudah lama tinggal di London sehingga mereka selalu berbicara dalam bahasa Inggris.

" A-aku tak tahu kau bisa bahasa Jepang. Bahasa Inggrismu sangat fasih dan lancar.." sahut Hinata menutup rasa herannya.

" _Well,_ memang begitu sebenarnya. Aku lahir dan tinggal di Jepang selama 2 tahun. Kemudian, keluargaku pindah ke London ketika umurku memasuki 3 tahun." kata Jin sembari memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celananya melirik Hinata.

Hinata memalingkan wajahnya dengan semburat merah di pipinya ketika Jin menatapnya seakan-akan hendak menerkamnya dan menyerangnya. Benar-benar mirip Sasuke. Hanya gadis bodoh yang tidak tertarik dan jatuh cinta pada Jin. Memang sangat tampan dan menggairahkan, namun entah mengapa Hinata sama sekali tidak tertarik padanya.

"Ehm.. Gomenasai, Jin-san. A-aku ada suatu keperluan…" ucap Hinata membungkukan badannya dengan sopan dan segera berlalu. Jin hanya menatap punggung gadis itu yang semakin jauh dan menghilang dari pandangannya.

_" She's beautiful?"_ mata Jin teralihkan pada seorang gadis berambut honey blonde yang tengah menghampirinya sambil melipat kedua tangannya dengan angkuh.

_" No. But, she has a sweet face."_ sahut Jin. Lili tertawa sinis.

_" Don't you interested with her?"_

_ "I think just gay don't like a girl like she. She's mysterious."_ ucap Jin seraya melipat kedua tangannya di dada.

_"Mysterious?"_ Jin mengangguk.

_" Yeah. Her expression made me curious to know about her."_ Lili menghampiri Jin seraya mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Jin dan membisikkan sesuatu.

_" But, unfortunely. She's has a boyfriend."_ tukas Lili sambil berlalu dengan senyum sinis di wajahnya.

_" Oh.. It's big problem and troublesome for me. But, don't worry. Hinata will be mine."_

Langkah Lili sedikit terhenti saat Jin berkata seperti itu seakan-akan mengancam secara halus dan tidak langsung. Sesuatu yang buruk sepertinya akan terjadi..

-o0o-

"Naruto-niichan!" Naruto mendongakan kepalanya dari kertas-kertas yang tertumpuk di atas meja kerjanya ketika seorang lelaki-yang pasti lebih muda darinya-berambut hitam memanggilnya.

"Konohamaru? Ada apa ke sini?" tanya Naruto meletakkan penanya.

"Hari ini tidak ada kelas. Jadi, aku memutuskan untuk pergi ke kantormu. Enak sekli…" seru Konohamaru rebahan di sofa panjang sambil mencomot kue di toples.

"Hey! Ini kantor, bukan hotel. Kenapa kau tidak pulang dan selesaikan skripsimu agar kau cepat lulus?" sengit Naruto berkacak pinggang. Konohamaru tak menggubrisnya.

"Niichan cerewet. Jangan berubah menjadi Kaasan deh!"

" Kau tinggal bersamaku! Sudah sewajarnya aku bersikap seperti itu! Nih!" Naruto menyerahkan atau tepatnya melemparkan sebuah map kuning ke dahi Konohamaru.

"Aduh! Apa sih?"

"Daripada kau enak-enakan di sini, lebih baik bantu aku menghitung laporan pengeluaran akhir bulan ini. Kau kan anak akuntasi." perintah Naruto membuat Konohamaru terkejut.

"Aduh niichan! Tidak bisa lihat orang santai ya?" keluh Konohamaru beranjak dari tidurnya.

"Tidak. Enak saja, aku sedang bekerja dan sibuk sedangkan kau tidur di ruanganku. Kau pikir ini hotel berbintang? Kalau kau tidak mau uang sakumu kupotong, lekas kerjakan perintahku!" omel Naruto berkacak pinggang.

"Huh… Ya, ya…" sahut Konohamaru sambil menggerutu. Sementara Naruto kembali sibuk di depan komputer.

"Kalau Hinata-nee pulang nanti, akan kuadukan padanya." gumam Konohamaru pelan tetapi dapat didengar oleh Naruto.

"Kau bilang apa?"

" Tidak ada!"

" Katakan."

" Tidak."

" Katakan."

" Tidak."

" KATAKAN!"

" Baiklah! Huh…" kalau sudah adu urat mau tak mau Konohamaru harus kalah menghadapi kakaknya yang keras kepala melebihi kerasnya batu sungai.

" Apa?"

" Hinata-nee akan pulang minggu ini. Malam natal ia akan pulang." jawab Konohamaru jutek.

"Oohh…" Konohamaru mengedip-ngedipkan matanya heran ketika Naruto tak merespon apapun mendengar jawaban dari Konohamaru. Naruto kembali duduk di kursi kerjanya dan lama kelamaan dahinya berkerut seperti memikirkan sesuatu yang di lupakannya.

Hening.

" APA? HINATA AKAN KEMBALI?" seru Naruto histeris yang langsung melompat dari kursi kerjanya dan meja kerjanya untuk menghampiri Konohamaru yang rasa heran dan terkejutnya bertambah berkali lipat.

"Err… I-iya…" lirih Konohamaru ketika Naruto mencengkram kedua bahuny erat-erat dan menggoyang-goyangkan tubuhnya hingga pusing. Bocah satu ini tak tahu kalau kakaknya agak menderita penyakit pikun (atau stroke?) stadium dua.

" Minggu ini? Malam sebelum natal? Benarkah, benarkah, benarkah?" tanya Naruto yang tampaknya tidak puas dengan jawaban Konohamaru yang untuk kedua kalinya membuat sang adik benar-benar jengkel dan bosan dengan sikap kakaknya yang terlalu berlebihan.

" Iya niichan! Kau ini tuli atau sedikit bolot sih? Atau sekarang kau sudah mengidap penyakit lemot? Masa, sadarnya baru 10 menit setelah aku mengatakan hal itu?"

BLETAK!

" Ittai!"

" Enak saja! Siapa yang bolot? Kau yang bolot! Aku tadi hanya tidak menyimak saja sehingga aku tidak terlalu memerhatikan. Dan, darimana kau tahu kalau Hinata akan pulang minggu ini?" ucap Naruto setelah memberi satu ciuman kepalan di kepala Konohamaru.

" Kemarin lusa, saat aku kencan dengan Hanabi, Hanabi bilang padaku kalau Hinata-nee akan pulang minggu ini karena ingin merayakan natal bersama keluarganya di Jepang. Hanabi bilang bahwa Hinata-nee mengadu padanya kalau dia bosan tinggal di London walau baru beberapa bulan saja. Untuk itu, Hinata-nee memutuskan untuk pulang sementara ke Jepang. Kemarin malam aku juga sempat chattingan dengan Hinata-nee." jawab Konohamaru membalik-balikkan halaman dokumen yang di pegangnya.

" Hah? Kemarin malam? Kenapa dia tidak menghubungiku kalau ternyata dia membuka emailnya?" tanya Naruto sedikit menaruh curiga pada Konohamaru.

" Bukannya dia tidak menghubungimu, tapi niichan sendiri yang tertidur di depan komputer! Bahkan saat aku berusaha untuk membangunkanmu atas permintaan Hinata-nee yang saat itu juga sedang chatting denganku, kau malah mendengkur seperti kucing liar. Khukhukhu… Beruntung saja kamera web kau tidak kunyalakan atau kalau tidak Hinata-nee bisa melihatmu yang tertidur di depan komputer dengan air liur seperti sapi." goda Konohamaru memasang wajah konyolnya.

" Hey! Jadi itu kau yang mengangguk tidurku dengan memukul-mukul kepalaku dengan sendok nasi?"

" Yap."

" Konohamaru!" Dan, para karyawan yang sedang berlalu lalang di sekitar daerah itu akan mendengar suara ribut-ribut dari dalam ruangan direktur. Tak perlu khawatir karena mereka sudah tahu kebiasaan kakak-adik Namikaze itu..

-o0o-

"Jadi, kamu tertidur?"

"Ya. Gomenasai… Aku benar-benar tidak sadar bahwa saat itu aku sudah terlelap. Entah mengapa rasanya mataku tiba-tiba tertutup sendiri. Padahal, itu kan masih jam delapan. Belum terlalu larut kan?" kata seorang pria bicara pada seorang gadis di sebrang sana dan seorang gadis yang kini berada di layar komputernya.

" Hihi… Hahaha!" Gadis itu tertawa kecil.

" Hey, apanya yang lucu? Kenapa tertawa?"

" Hihi… Ti-tidak… A-aku hanya teringat kembali dengan ekspresimu wajahmu yang tertidur dengan pulas dan tenang. Begitu nyaman dan damai. Apakah tidurmu saat itu nyenyak, Direktur?" goda gadis itu membuat pipi Naruto sedikit memerah.

" Darimana kau tahu itu?"

" Adikmu." Naruto melongo tak percaya.

"Tapi, dia bilang bahwa dia tidak menyalakan webcamku." elak Naruto. Gadis itu menahan tawa.

"Naruto-kun… Adikmu itu memang pintar sekali memutar balikkan fakta ya? Ya, dia tidak menyalakan webcammu. Tetapi, dia mengirimkan foto wajahmu ke emailku."

"APA?" Hinata sedikit terkejut saat melihat ekspresi Naruto yang begitu kaget dengan wajah merah padam. Hinata mengira kalau Naruto marah padanya.

" Go-gomenasai… A-aku juga tidak tahu kalau Konohamaru-kun mengirimkan email itu padaku…" kata Hinata menundukkan wajahnya dari balik layar komputer Naruto. _Well,_ inilah salah satu kelemahan Naruto. Membuat Hinata merasa bersalah dan salah paham karena mengira bahwa dirinya telah membuat Naruto marah adalah hal yang sangat lucu bagi Naruto dan merasa bersalah membuat Hinata ketakutan. Malah, ini yang menjadi alasan mengapa Naruto begitu sayang untuk meninggalkan Hinata. Karena, gadis ini unik.

" Hey, hey. Aku tidak marah padamu. Aku hanya malu kalau kau tahu bagaimana bentuk wajahku yang sedang tertidur itu. Pasti sangat memalukan." celetuk Naruto dengan semburat wajah yang masih menempel di kedua pipinya. Hinata mengangkat wajahnya.

" Hihi… Hmm, Naruto-kun?"

" Ya?"

" A-aku merindukanmu.." Hinata memainkan kedua jarinya dan muncul rona merah di kedua pipinya. Kebiasannya kambuh, pikir Naruto sambil tersenyum.

" Aku akan sangat kecewa jika mendengar bahwa kamu tidak merindukanku, Hinata… Untuk itulah aku dan kau di sini kan sekarang kan?" kata Naruto melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Hinata tersenyum malu.

Naruto dan Hinata kini sedang melepas rindu satu sama lain melalui Yahoo! Messenger yang biasanya mereka lakukan berdua di akhir pekan. Tinggal memasang headphone dan nyalakan webcam, dalam hitungan detik orang yang mereka rindukan sosoknya akan segera muncul. Walau baru 3 bulan meninggalkan Jepang, Naruto merasakan rindu dan kesepian yang teramat dalam. Beruntunglah Hinata selalu mengiriminya email dan pesan melalui handphonenya. Dengan begitu komunikasi mereka tidak terputus.

" Ba-banyak hal yang aku ingin ceritakan padamu, Naruto-kun…"

" Aku juga. Ah, bisa kau lakukan lagi hal itu?" pinta Naruto membuat Hinata menekukan kedua alisnya.

" Me-melakukan apa?" Naruto menunjuk kedua pipinya sendiri.

" _Your red face. Your blushing._ Rona merahmu. _I miss it you know, huh?"_ goda Naruto dengan cengiran andalannya berhasil membuat wajah Hinata kembali merona hanya dalam sekian detik.

" _Do-don't tease me, dude…"_

_ " Hey, hey. You call me dude. Oohh.._" keluh Naruto langsung pundung sesaat seperti bocah kecil yang tak dapat permen dari orang yang disukainya.

" Eeh..! A-aku hanya bercanda, Naruto-kun… Ku-kumohon jangan marah…" kata Hinata sedikit panik melihat Naruto tertunduk lesu. Tanpa diketahui Hinata, Naruto tersenyum iseng.

Naruto mengangkat kepalanya dengan kedua matanya terpejam. Menunggu sesuatu. Hinata yang melihat itu lantas heran. Apa yang dilakukannya? Mengapa tiba-tiba dia mengangkat kepalanya dan memejamkan matanya? Apa itu artinya Naruto tak mau melihatnya lagi? Hinata hanya bisa menebak-nebak dalam pikirannya dan mulai berfikir macam-macam.

" Na.. Naruto-kun?"

" Aku tidak marah kok."

" Eh?"

" Asal kau memberiku ciuman dulu. Di sini." ujar Naruto menunjuk-nunjuk bibirnya dengan mata tetap tertutup tetapi sedikit terbuka mengintip ekspresi wajah Hinata.

Tentu saja Hinata tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa malu dan kagetnya ketika Naruto berkata seperti itu. Pada dasarnya, dia adalah gadis yang pemalu. Dan Naruto adalah pria yang sangat suka menjahili dan menggoda dirinya. Memang menyebalkan, namun itulah yang membuat Hinata merasa enggan untuk meninggalkan Naruto dan salah satu poin yag membuat Hinata tidak pernah bosan dengan Naruto yang selalu bisa membuatnya tertawa lepas dan membuat hari-harinya semakin berwarna.

" Pe-pervert! Naruto-kun nakal~!" sengit Hinata merengek manja menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Naruto terkekeh pelan. Ia sangat suka ketika Hinata merengek manja padanya. Suaranya yang imut nan lucu benar-benar membuatnya gemas dan serasa ingin mencubitnya setiap waktu. Benar-benar seperti anak kecil yang sangat menggemaskan. Jadi, jangan heran kalau Naruto sangat senang menggoda Hinata hingga membuat Hinata kesal sendiri.

Tetapi, kekesalan Hinata sendiri dianggap sebagai suatu kesenangan pribadi Naruto. Karena sejujurnya, ketika Hinata marah atau kesal padanya itu malah menambah kesan imut di wajahnya karena ekspresi Hinata saat ia kesal sungguh lucu. Apalagi ketika ia mengomeli Naruto, Naruto hanya tertawa tanpa dosa karena semua bentakan (walau bagi orang-orang itu malah terdengar seperti sebuah nasihat halus dan itu hanya menurut Hinata) yang Hinata berikan pada Naruto tidak membuat Naruto bergidik ngeri lantaran tutur kata dan suaranya yang halus. Asli merdu.

" Hyahahahahahahaha! Wajahmu merah! Hyahahahahahaha!" Naruto tertawa terpingkal-pingkal melihat wajah Hinata yang sangat merah seperti daging rebus hingga memukul-mukul meja karena merasakan geli di perutnya. Salah satu hal yang membuat Hinata kesal.

" He-hentikan!"

" I-iya.. Hmfftt…" ucap Naruto berusaha menahan tawa atau Hinata akan cemberut padanya walau Naruto sebenarnya menyukai hal itu.

" Be-berhenti menggodaiku, Naruto-kun..! K-kau ini suka sekali menggodaku…" keluh Hinata sedikit merengut. Tawa Naruto sedikit reda dan menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman.

" Hehehe.. Gomenasai… Karena semua itu.. Yang membuatku sangat mencintaimu, Hinata."

" Eh?" Hinata terlonjak kaget. Naruto menyengir.

" Ngg… Hinata, ngomong-ngomong.. Akhir-akhir ini aku suka memimpikanmu.." kata Naruto menggaruk-garuk kepalanya dengan canggung membuat Hinata menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

" Lalu? A-aku rasa itu bukan hal yang asing.."

" Bukan itu.. Tapi.." Peluh membasahi dahi Naruto dan rona merah muncul di kedua pipinya.

Hinata masih diam menunggu perkataannya. Dan, tak lama kemudian wajahnya ikut memerah. Jangan-jangan Naruto memimpikan hal itu…

" Aku… Jadi, 'menginginkan' kau kembali.." NYESS~ Sontak, seluruh permukaan wajah Hinata menjadi merah padam mengalahkan buah tomat. Naruto pun tak kalah merahnya.

" Na-Naruto-kun.. Ka-kau benar-benar pervert~!"

" Ta-tapi itu benar! Ma-mau bagaimana lagi.. Aku tak berani melakukanya padamu… Y-ya, hanya sebatas itu saja yang berani kulakukan. Se-selebihnya akan kuteruskan di akhir permainan.. Sudah kukatakan kan? Ka-karena aku bertekad untuk memilikimu dulu sebelum akhirnya pe-permainan selesai.." Hinata menundukkan wajahnya dalam-dalam. Raut mukanya tenggelam di balik poninya. Hatinya berdegup kencang tak karuan dan perutnya seakan diacak-acak saat Naruto mengatakan hal itu. Memang dia pikir mereka sedang menonton sebuah film yang dimana ada akhir permainannya?

Naruto pun menggaruk kepalanya canggung mengatakan hal itu. Bodoh sekali. Ternyata, kaum adam benar-benar tidak bisa memendam keinginan mereka. Dan, akhir permainan? Naruto merasa kalau Hinata pasti berpikir bahwa ia adalah lelaki bodoh yang tak tahu makna kata sesungguhnya. Ini bukanlah permainan monopoli ataupun catur yang dimana pasti ada akhirnya. Walau seperti itu… Sepertinya, 'permainan' yang dibuat oleh Naruto dan Hinata tidak akan pernah ada akhirnya. Yaah.. Sepertinya..

" Ehem.. Hinata.." panggil Naruto memecahkan ketegangan di antara mereka. Hinata mengangkat wajahnya yang masih meninggalkan sisa-sisa (?) rona merah di kedua pipi chubbynya.

" Y-ya?"

" Aku merindukanmu… Cepatlah pulang.. Kedua tanganku sudah tidak tahan untuk memeluk tubuhmu yang penuh kehangatan itu. Kau tahu? Salju sudah hampir mau turun sedangkan kau tak kunjung datang. Kau tidak ingin aku mati membeku kan?" papar Naruto menatap wajah kekasihnya itu.

" Te-tentu saja tidak, Naruto-kun.. Mana mungkin aku membiarkan salju membekukan tubuhmu? Ti-tidak akan kubiarkan itu terjadi."

" Makanya cepat pulang. Sepanas-panasnya api di sini, hanya kau yang bisa mencairkan es di jiwaku yang kesepian ini." sahut Naruto melipat kedua tangannya. Hinata tersenyum kecil.

" Secepatnya aku pulang. M-mungkin minggu ini… A-aku janji.." ucap Hinata menyunggingkan sebuah senyum kedamaian yang bisa membuat hati Naruto tenang seketika.

" Aku tahu itu."

" Eh?"

" Konohamaru memberitahuku."

" O-oh.. Sudah kuduga."

" Jadi, bisa kita bertemu di sana?"

" Haaah… Di danau. Kau sudah lupa?" Mata lavender milik Hinata sedikit membelalak.

" Go-gomen.. Ke-kenapa harus di sana?"

" Bukankah aku sudah mengatakannya sebelum kau berangkat ke London?" ucap Naruto. Hinata memutarkan bola matanya mengingat-ingat kejadian tiga bulan lalu. Kata terakhir yang diucapkan Naruto sebelum ia berangkat ke London.

Flashback mode: on

_Dengan langkah yang tergesa-gesa, Naruto menyusuri koridor Bandara Konoha International yang penuh dengan para penumpang pesawat. Pria kuning ini hanya bisa tersenyum sekilas sebagai tanda maaf atas langkahnya yang sudah menabrak orang-orang di sekitar koridor bandara yang cukup luas. Ya, kalau dia tidak cepat, ia akan menyesal seumur hidup._

_ " Hinata, ayo. Pesawat akan berangkat 20 menit lagi." kata seorang lelaki berambut coklat panjang pada seorang gadis yang duduk termenung di ruang tunggu._

_ " Ya, Neji-niisan…"_

_ Nafas Naruto terdengar terengah-engah namun sesuatu yang dicarinya belum juga ketemu. Seakan tak kenal kata menyerah, sekuat tenaga ia lajukan kembali kedua kakinya, memaksa mereka untuk berlari lebih cepat dari sebelumnya walau itu menyiksa otot-otot syarafnya. _

_ Tidak ada. Dia tidak ada dimana pun. Naruto sudah menelusuri ke semua tempat, tetapi tidak ada. Lalu, berada dimana gadis itu sekarang? Pikiran Naruto kini hanya ada satu tujuan: temukan gadis bernama Hinata. Dengan tenaga yang tersisa, Naruto kembali berlari tak peduli denga tatapan orang-orang yang memandang heran ke arahnya karena terus-terusan berlari dalam bandara._

_ Dan.. Lucky. Dewi Fortuna sepertinya berpihak padamu, Naruto. Mata Sapphire Naruto menangkap sesosok gadis bertubuh subur dengan tinggi 163 cm sedikit lebih pendek darinya tengah berjalan menuju ke ruang keberangkatan pesawat. Yakin itu adalah Hinata, Naruto berteriak sekencang-kencangnya._

_ " Hinata!"_

_ " Ng?" Gadis lavender ini menengokan kepalanya ke belakang ketika ia merasa seseorang memanggil namanya. Namun, tak ada siapapun._

_ " Ada apa, Hinata?"_

_ " Ah, tidak apa-apa."_

_ " Hinata! Aduh, permisi, maaf! Biarkan saya lewat!" seru Naruto mendorong orang-orang yang didepannya menghadang langkahnya untuk menuju ke Hinata._

_ " Hinata!"_

_ " Eh? Kyah!" Hinata memutar balikkan tubuhnya sesaat sebelum ia sempat melihat siapa yang memanggil dan meneriakkan namanya saat sesuatu yang cukup berat menabrak dirinya dengan keras membuat Hinata cukup terkejut dan meringis kesakitan karena dadanya sedikit terhantam keras akibat sesuatu yang berat itu menubruk tubuhnya. Sebelum akhirnya ia menyadari bahwa kini seseorang tengah memeluknya erat. Hinata menerka-nerka siapa dan tanpa sengaja ia menghirup aroma citrus yang menjadi ciri khas Naruto. Saat orang itu mengadahkan kepalanya, Hinata terkejut bukan main._

_ " Na-Naruto-kun?"_

_ " Hinata…"_

_ " Se-sedang apa kau di sini? Dan, kau kenapa?" tanya Hinata bertubi-tubi setelah melihat bahwa penampilan Naruto sekarang ini sangat acak-acakkan._

_ " Tentu saja menemuimu, Hinata. Maafkan aku. Aku benar-benar tidak ingat ulang tahunku. Bahkan aku sudah lama mengabaikanmu. Dan sekarang, kau mau pergi ke London tanpa sepengetahuanku. Maafkan aku." kata Naruto mencengkram erat kedua lengan Hinata dan memeluknya erat seakan tak rela berpisah walau hanya sejengkal._

_ " Da-darimana kau tahu?"_

_ " Ino. Tapi, jangan marah padanya. Aku yang memaksanya untuk memberitahu keberadaanmu." Naruto berbohong. Hinata menundukkan wajahnya._

_ " Kukira kau benar-benar akan melupakanku…"_

_ " Tentu saja tidak mungkin aku melakukan hal itu! Sama saja aku telah membunuh diriku sendiri kalau hal itu terjadi.. Dan, ngomong-ngomong aku suka dengan kadomu." Naruto mengeluarkan sebuah syal rajutan yang berasal dari kado ulang tahun Hinata. Hinata tertegun. Naruto menyengir memamerkan deretan giginya yang putih bersih itu. Bibirnya bergetar menahan sesuatu yang hendak keluar dari kedua bola matanya._

_ " Be-benarkah? A-aku pikir rajutan itu tidak bagus. Karena banyak rajutan yang tidak rapi. Aku memberimu syal hasil rajutanku berharap kau selalu memakainya ketika musim dingin sebagai pengganti aku yang akan memelukmu dengan hangat dari dingin yang kejam." papar Hinata._

_ " Musim panas pun akan kupakai. Aku akan sangat merindukanmu. Berapa lama kau akan di sana?"_

_ " 3 tahun."_

_ " Oh, waktu yang cukup singkat untuk menyiksaku." Hinata tertawa kecil melihat ekspresi lesu Naruto. _

_ " Boleh aku minta satu hadiah lagi?"_

_ " A-apa?"_

_ Tanpa basa basi, Naruto langsung menarik tangan Hinata dan membuatnya berdekatan dengannya. Bukan hal itu yang membuat mata Hinata melotot seakan ingin melompat keluar dari kelopaknya. Namun, Naruto menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Hinata dan menekannya dengan lembut saat kedua tangannya memeluk erat tubuh mungil Hinata. Hinata sendiri sudah merona merah semerah cabai karena perlakuan Naruto menarik perhatian orang-orang di sekelilingnya. Mereka hanya tersenyum-senyum sambil menggelengkan kepala melihat tingkah laku dua anak muda. Neji pun hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat adiknya bermesraan dengan kekasihnya. Tak apa kan?_

_ Tangan mungil Hinata bergetar saat mencoba membalas pelukan Naruto. Yang akhirnya meneteskan air matanya ketika ia menangkap sesosok makhluk kekar dan gagah yang berada di pelukannya. Naruto pun hanya diam menikmatinya sambil mengelus rambut Hinata._

_ " Hinata, sudah waktunya." Neji menunjuk-nunjuk arlojinya. Hinata menatap Naruto dengan tatapan tak rela namun Naruto menganggukan kepalanya sebagai pertanda bahwa dia sudah ikhlas menerima kepergian Hinata dalam waktu lama itu. Hinata pun hanya diam menurut permintaan Naruto. Namun, baru saja kakinya melangkah satu langkah Naruto sudah menarik kembali tangannya._

_ "Eh? A-ada apa?"_

_ " Berjanjilah padaku.. Kalau kau akan kembali Desember nanti.."_

_ " Ke-kenapa?"_

_ " Kau akan tahu. Berjanjilah." Hinata mengangguk. Lalu, ia mengikuti langkah Neji dan perlahan-lahan meninggalkan Jepang. Dan, dalam hati Naruto pun bergumam,_

_ " Karena, saat ulang tahunmu itulah kau akan menjadi bagian keluarga Namikaze.."_

Flashback mode: off

" Oh, ya aku ingat. Ma-maksudku, mau apa kita di sana?" tanya Hinata setelah mengingat semua kejadian 3 bulan lalu.

" Hehehehe.. Kau akan tahu nanti. Ooops, sekarang sudah jam 10 malam, sayang. Sudah waktunya kau tidur kan?" kata Naruto setelah melihat jam di layar komputernya.

" Eh? Ta-tapi, aku masih ingin berbicara denganmu… Aku kangen…"

" Kau pikir aku tidak? Dusta sekali kalau aku mengatakan bahwa aku tidak kangen padamu. Tapi, aku tidak ingin dosen terfavorit di London ini jatuh sakit hanya gara-gara chattingan dengan kekasihnya yang manis nan tampan dari Jepang ini semalaman. Mengerti?" sahut Naruto menuding-nudingkan telunjuknya layaknya seorang ibu yang sedang menasehati anak lelakinya.

" Hmm.. Manis nan tampan? Apa aku pernah mengatakan hal itu?" goda Hinata sedikit tersenyum geli. Naruto yang sedang berpose sok keren itu pun memelototkan kedua matanya mendengar Hinata menyahut seperti itu.

" Jadi, aku tidak tampan dan manis?" Hinata menggeleng. Naruto lesu.

" Tapi kamu imut dan lucu, Naruto-kun…" ucap Hinata sedikit merona merah. Mendengar hal itu, wajah Naruto langsung sumringah.

" Hehehehehe! Itu sih sudah pasti. Sudah, tidur sana. Sudah malam. Besok akan kita teruskan lagi. Masih golden week kan?" tanya Naruto disambut anggukan Hinata.

" Baiklah! Oyasuminasai, Hinata-chan~"

" Oyasuminasai, Naruto-kun…"

-o0o-

Cuaca malam cukup membuat tubuh mengigil. Salju baru saja turun. Membentuk bola-bola kecil berwarna putih yang membuat orang-orang merinding. Yah, tapi tidak heran. Setiap menjelang natal, jalanan dan pepohonan juga rumah-rumah pasti akan dihujani oleh salju. Karena itulah Natal yang selalu meriah ini selalu terbungkus oleh salju yang dingin.

Naruto memegang erat-erat jaketnya ketika keluar dari sebuah supermarket. Ia baru saja membeli beberapa peralatan mandi karena persediaannya sudah hampir habis. Sepertinya malam ini salju turun dengan cepat. Hanya dalam waktu 5 menit, jalanan sudah terlapisi oleh bola putih itu. Dengan cepat, Naruto mengambil sekaleng coklat kopi hangat yang tadi sempat dibelinya di super market. Pria blonde ini sudah mengira salju akan cepat turun.

Sambil menegak minuman yang dipegangnya, samar-samar ia mendengar sebuah lagu yang sangat familiar di telinganya. Lagu yang mengingatkan dirinya pada masa kecilnya saat itu. Lagu yang penuh kenangan sewaktu kecil bersama seorang gadis yang sampai sekarang pun dia tidak ketahui. Alunan biola yang lembut membawa langkah Naruto ke sumber asal lagu itu dinyanyikan.

Dan, mata biru lautnya melihat sekelompok anak kecil berusia sekitar 7 tahun sedang bernyanyi bersama diiringi biola yang dimainkan seorang lelaki paruh baya dengan senyuman yang begitu damai. Mata Naruto sedikit terbelalak mendengar lirik lagu yang sangat ia kenal itu..

_Snow covered rooftops…_

_ Light on trees…_

_ The sound of singing I hear down every street…_

_ Families have gathered from miles away…_

_ Oh, Merry Christmast…_

_ It's christmast day…_

Lagu kenangan. Lagu yang penuh kenangan di memori Naruto yang tak akan pernah ia lupakan. Lagu yang menjadi saksi bisu pertama kali pertemuannya dengan Hinata. Dan, Naruto masih sangat ingat suara merdu yang terdengar lembut menyanyikan lagu kedamaian ini.

_You see that old tree down cotton lane…_

_ Those light keep shining…_

_ It's always the same…_

_ We hear the church bells…_

_ Ring out to say, oh Merry Chrismast…_

_ It's chrismast day…2x_

Naruto menyenderkan punggungnya di bangku taman sembari mendengarkan anak-anak kecil yang menyanyikan lagu yang indah itu. Entah mengapa, hatinya terasa hangat mendengarnya. Lagu yang menjadi pertemuan awal Naruto dengan Hinata saat kecil. Ya, ia masih ingat itu. Hinata menyanyikan dengan indah nan merdu.

_String the light and hang the stocking…_

_ Decorate with green and red…_

_ Made the cookies for ol' santa…_

_ Made a runway for his sled…_

_ Singing carols on a sleigh ride…_

_ Gather 'round the manger scene..._

_ Open present, read the letters and together we will sing…_

Apa yang ada di pikiran Hinata saat mendengar lagu ini, batin Naruto. Sebuah senyuman terulas dari wajahnya yang berseri-seri setia mendengarkan lagu tersebut hingga selesai. Diiringi alunan biola yang merdu, tak hanya membuat Naruto yang tertarik tetapi beberapa orang yang berlalu lalang di sekitarnya ikut berhenti dan menikmati lagu itu.

_Oh merry christmast…_

_ Joy to the world…_

_ For every nation, for every boy and girl…_

_ Let's light a candle..._

_ For peace we pray…_

_ Oh merry chrismast day…_

_ It's christmast day…_

Lamunan Naruto berakhir ketika sadar bahwa lagu telah selesai dan orang-orang bertepuk tangan riuh. Naruto menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman hangat dan berlalu dari sana saat seseorang menelponnya untuk membicarakan pekerjaan.

-o0o-

_24 Desember_

Pesawat Airplane tujuan London-Jepang telah mendarat di Bandara Okahu, Konohagakuen. Beberapa penumpangnya telah turun sambil membawa barang-barang mereka. Di antaranya, terdapat seorang gadis mengenakan blazer coklat, celana jins biru, _ankle_ boot hitam dan sebuah syal tipis berwarna putih bertengger di lehernya. Senyumnya mengembang begitu ia menginjakkan kaki di Bandara Okahu.

" Konohagakuen... Aku rindu sekali. Hmm..." gumam gadis itu menarik nafas panjang. Setelah itu, ia segera melangkahkan kaki untuk meninggalkan Bandara Okahu dan menuju ke tujuan awalnya.

Sesosok pria bertubuh besar dan tegap memakai jaket abu-abu dan kacamata hitam memperhatikan langkah gadis itu yang lama-lama menjauhi dirinya. Tak lama kemudian, ia mengeluarkan sebuah handphone dan memencet sebuah nomor hingga menunggu seseorang bersuara berat di seberang sana.

" Bagaimana?"

" Target sudah sampai. Mungkin sekarang dia menuju apartemen lamanya." ucap pria itu. Seseorang yang di ajak bicara di ujung telepon tersenyum misterius.

" Ikuti terus kemana pun ia pergi. Aku akan segera ke sana dalam jangka waktu 3 jam. Jangan lupa untuk persiapan malam natal nanti."

" Baik." Sambungan terputus. Pria itu segera keluar dari Bandara Okahu.

Gelap. Itu yang menjadi pikiran Hinata saat pertama kali memasuki apartemen lamanya yang sudah tidak ia tempati. Tentu saja, gorden menutupi jendela yang menjadi penghalang masuk sinar matahari yang menjadikan tempat itu menjadi gelap dan dingin. Segera saja tangan Hinata menyibak gorden merah itu dan mengikatnya di sisi dinding dan membuat sinar matahari menerobos masuk membuat ruangan itu terang.

Hmm, sudah lama Hinata tidak menempati apartemennya tetapi apartemennya masih saja rapi dan bersih. Mungkin selama Hinata pergi untuk sementara waktu sang pemilik apartemen merawat dengan baik apartemen Hinata karena tahu Hinata mungkin saja akan kembali sewaktu-waktu. Aroma _grape_ yang selalu menjadi khas rumah mungilnya itu juga tidak hilang. Benar-benar sangat merindukan.

" Huaaaahhh... Aku rindu sekali dengan semua ini." seru Hinata merebahkan dirinya di sofa. Sesaat, ekor matanya menangkap sebuah figura foto berisi seseorang yang sudah membuatnya sedikit gila di London karena sudah lama tak bertemu dengannya. Cengiran yang menjadi ciri khasnya itu yang selalu membuat Hinata merasa rindu dengannya.

" Terutama kau, Naruto-kun..." gumam Hinata merona merah. Hinata mengambil handphone di tas tangannya dan mengirimkan sebuah email yang di tujukan untuk Naruto sesudah itu gadis lavender ini bergegas menuju kamar mandi.

Sore hari, terlihat Hinata keluar dari apartemennya dan menyetop sebuah taksi biru di depannya. Hari ini ia mempunyai janji dengan Ino untuk bertemu di Coffe shop dekat stasiun Konoha. Tetapi, tak hanya Ino, Hinata juga akan bertemu dengan kawan-kawan lamanya di masa SMA. Hanya sebuah reunian kecil yang sangat dirindukan Hinata karena sudah tak lama bertemu dengan teman-teman lamanya.

Tangannya sibuk mengetik keypad ponselnya dan beberapa detik kemudian ia memasukkan kembali ke dalam tas tangannya. Tak sampai 20 menit, taksi yang ditumpanginya sampai di tujuan. Setelah membayar, Hinata segera berlari kecil memasuki coffe shop. Tak menyadari bahwa ada seseorang yang sejak tadi terus membuntutinya.

" Itu dia!"

" Gomenasai, Ino-chan. Tadi aku harus beres-beres apartemen dulu sehingga agak terlambat untuk datang ke sini." kata Hinata saat melihat Ino berdiri dari kursinya dan menyambut dengan wajah sumringah.

" Tidak apa. Kita semua di sini juga belum lama. Ayo duduk!" seru Ino menggeser kursi di sampingnya membiarkan Hinata singgah di sampingnya.

" Hinata, kau tampak berubah!"

" Eh? Sakura-san? Ada Tenten-san, Temari-san, Matsuri-san, Konan-senpai. Wah, seperti reuni ya?" ucap Hinata ceria.

" Ya, aku juga merasa begitu. Sebenarnya ini tidak sengaja kita mengadakan pertemuan di sini. Awalnya, Ino bercerita padaku bahwa kau sekarang mengajar di London. Begitu mendengar kau akan kembali ke sini sementara waktu, aku kepikiran untuk membuat sebuah reunian kecil. Mungkin terdengar sangat mengasyikkan." sahut Sakura bertopang dagu.

" Untunglah perjalananku dari Suna ke Konoha tidak sia-sia. Setidaknya aku bisa bertemu dengan kalian, itu cukup." celetuk Matsuri.

" Eh? Kau sekarang di Suna, Matsuri-san?" Matsuri mengangguk.

" Memang sekarang kau kerja apa?"

" Direktur bank."

" Waaahhh..." seru mereka semua terkagum-kagum dengan kompak. Yang di beri respon positif seperti itu hanya tersenyum malu.

" Hebat juga ya kau, Matsuri. Kalau aku sih, sekarang sudah jadi _designer_ _fashion_." kata Temari mengigit wafflenya.

" Itu karena hobimu yang menggambar-gambar baju kan? Aku masih ingat ketika kau di tegur oleh Shizune-sensei saat pelajaran biologi kau malah menggambar desain kimono." tukas Tenten mengingat kejadian saat Temari dapat teguran Shizune dan menyita buku gambar Temari. Giliran di suruh menggambar susunan organ tubuh hewan di papan tulis, Temari hanya diam tak bergerak dan membuat tawa seisi kelas meledak melihat wajahnya yang merah padam.

" Huahahahaha! Aku masih itu! Aku juga masih ingat wajahmu yang merah mengalahkan tomat-tomat yang selalu di bawa Sasuke!"

" Hey! Kenapa kalian mengingat-ingat kejadian memalukan itu?"

" Aku tak bisa berhenti ketawa ingat kau hanya bisa nyengir pada Shizune-sensei!"

" Hihi... Sudah, sudah. Kasihan Temari-san." kata Hinata menunjuk wajah Temari yang mulai memerah.

" Hehe. Ehm, kau sendiri sekarang kerja apa, Hinata?" tanya Tenten mengaduk cappucinonya.

" Aku dosen sastra Inggris di salah satu universitas London. Tadinya, aku satu kampus dengan Ino, namun ternyata aku mendapatkan biaya untuk mengajar di London. Di Oxford." seru Hinata riang.

" Wauw! Oxford? Universitas yang _very amazing_ itu?"

" Kau beruntung, Hinata!"

" Hehe... Tidak juga. Arigatou."

" Kuperhatikan, kau banyak berubah." tukas Sakura menyeruput minumannya.

" Be-berubah bagaimana?"

" Tak ada lagi Hinata yang berbicara terbata-bata, selalu menundukkan kepalanya, selalu berlari saat seseorang mendekatimu, selalu merendahkan diri. Sekarang kau terlihat percaya diri, pandai membawa suasana, selalu tersenyum dan ceria juga tak pernah lagi menundukkan kepalamu ketika berbicara dengan orang lain. Yang tak berubah hanya rona merahmu yang selalu setia menempel di pipimu." kata Sakura membuat Hinata sedikit salah tingkah.

" Ah, tidak juga. Aku masih suka merasa kurang percaya diri ketika berbicar a dengan orang lain..." ucap Hinata tersipu malu.

" Tapi, kata-kata Sakura tadi benar loh! Kamu sekarangbanyak berubah! Aku senang melihat perubahanmu. Apa yang membuatmu seperti ini? Hmm... Biar kutebak. Apa karena Naruto?" tebak Matsuri menudingkan telunjuknya ke Hinata. Hinata sedikit terlonjak kaget.

" Ah, benar juga. Saat masih sekolah dulu, kau pacaran dengan bocah Uzumaki itu ya? Yang sukanya membuat keonaran di sekolah. Sekarang masih nyambung?" tanya Temari begitu mendengar nama Naruto di sebutkan.

" Ya, masih. Kami masih berjalan hingga sekarang. Dia sekarang bekerja sebagai presiden direktur di perusahaan ayahnya." kata Hinata mengambil sepotong waffle dan memasukkan ke dalam mulutnya.

" Wauw! Hebat sekali. Sampai sekarang pun kalian masih tetap langgeng. Apalagi Naruto dapat pekerjaan yang bagus. Kukira dia hanya bisa bekerja sebagai pegawai dengan gaji pas-pasan." seru Tenten.

" Tenten! Kau mengatakan itu di depan kekasihnya!"

" Oops! Maaf, Hinata. Karena aku mengingat masa-masa sekolah dulu yang dimana Naruto adalah murid paling malas untuk mengerjakan tugas. Kau juga tahu sendiri kan? Tapi, kenapa kau bisa langgeng begitu?"

Hinata tersenyum malu. " Aku dan Naruto-kun saling mempercayai satu sama lain. Kalau pun ada masalah, kami menyelesaikannya kepala dingin sehingga selesai dengan damai."

" Benar-benar sifat kau, Hinata. Sabar dan pengertian." gumam Sakura bertopang dagu dengan ekspresi sedikit iri pada Hinata.

" Kenapa? Mengharapkan Sasuke seperti itu?" sahut Ino menatapnya dengan tatapan meledek.

" Mana mungkin. Untuk bisa perhatian saja aku harus memancing-mancingnya dulu. Tapi, tak apalah. Walaupun dia sangat cuek, namun sekalinya perhatian akan sangat romantis." ujar Sakura dengan wajah sumringah. Ino menjitak kepalanya

" Dasar jidat lebar."

" Apa? Tarik ucapanmu, Ino-babi!"

" Jidat lebar!"

" Ino-babi!"

" Jidat lebar!"

" Ino-babi!"

Hinata, Temari, Tenten dan Matsuri hanya memandang kedua sahabat itu tanpa ada niatan melerai. Di lerai pun mereka akan tetap mengejek satu sama lain dan itu sudah menjadi kebiasaan mereka berdua yang selalu ribut dan tak pernah akur sejak SMA. Meski begitu, Sakura dan Ino adalah sahabat yang sangat kompak. Hinata hanya tersenyum geli melihat kedua teman-temannya adu mulut. Jadi teringat masa SMA dulu. Juga, teringat ketika pertama kali Naruto, seseorang yang tak pernah di duganya yang selalu ia kira selama ini tak pernah memperhatikannya saat SMA, menyatakan cinta padanya.

-o0o-

_Aku sudah di Konoha. Kapan kita bisa bertemu? Aku sangat rindu padamu. Bagaimana kalau di Danau Sayatama seperti yang kau katakan dulu? Kau setuju? Baik, jam 8 malam. Aku tunggu._

_From: My Lovely_

_Receveid: 10.30.12, Today._

Berkali-kali Naruto membuka email yang di kirimkan Hinata tadi siang untuknya ketika ia sedang berada di ruang kerjanya. Tak bosan memandangnya meski sudah berulang kali dia baca. Naruto hanya terlalu senang mendengar bahwa kekasihnya telah kembali ke sini dan ini tandanya untuk segera menjalankan rencana yang sudah Naruto rancang sejak awal.

Sekarang, Naruto sibuk memilih-milih baju untuk menemui malam ini. Satu jam lagi. Naruto rasa cukup untuk menyiapkan segalanya. Hari ini salju tak begitu lebat, jadi dia memutuskan untuk memakai sebuah jas biasa berwarna hitam dipadu dengan kemeja putih bermotif garis-garis biru. Menyemprotkan parfum aroma jeruk ke pakaiannya dan hari ini Naruto memakai kacamatanya. Ia ingin terlihat sedikit berbeda di depan Hinata.

Hey, tentu saja. Ini adalah malam natal. Malam penuh kesucian dimana semua orang menantikan kehadirannya. Ditemani dengan bola-bola salju, orang-orang menyanyikan lagu natal yang menjadi ciri khas menjelang natal. Naruto pun ingin mengajak Hinata untuk makan malam di sebuah restoran mewah untuk merayakan natal yang akan datang besok pagi. Terdengar sangat menyenangkan.

Tak butuh waktu lama, Naruto sudah siap segalanya. Pria sapphire itu tak melupakan kotak kecil berwarna merah yang kini berada di genggamannya dan ia masukkan ke dalam kantong jasnya. Baginya, malam ini akan menjadi malam yang sangat mengesankan meski Naruto tak tahu keindahan ini akan digantikan oleh kepahitan yang amat sangat pedih...

" Aku rasa ini pas untukku." gumam Hinata di depan cermin sambil memutar-mutarkan tubuhnya bersama _tube dress_ selutut berwarna merah darah. Natal memang identik dengan merah kan?

Gadis Hyuuga itu pun mulai sibuk berdandan. Natural saja, karena Hinata tidak ingin wajahnya terlihat aneh dengan make-up yang terlalu berlebihan. Naruto pun tampaknya juga tidak terlalu menyukai wanita yang berpenampilan terlalu ramai dan terkesan 'menjual'. Rambut panjangnya ia kuncir satu membentuk sebuah ponytail mengikatnya dengan ikat rambut berwarna hijau. Cuaca tak terlalu bersahabat jika Hinata mengenakan pakaian yang sedikit terbuka seperti ini, untuk mengakalinya Hinata mengenakan bolero hijau muda tipis dengan syal berwarna senada. Satu kata: _perfect!_

" Aku akan terlambat jika tidak berangkat sekarang." seru Hinata sedikit panik saat melirik jam dindingnya yang sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah 8.

Dengan langkah yang terburu-buru, Hinata bergegas keluar apartemen. Berhenti sebentar di pinggir jalan mencari-cari taksi. Tak lama kemudian, sebuah taksi berwarna kuning tampak terlihat melintas dari kejauhan. Segera saja Hinata menyetopnya dan masuk ke dalamnya.

Pria yang selalu membuntuti Hinata kemana pun keluar dari balik pohon. Melihat taksi yang membawa pergi Hinata menjauhinya hingga tak terlihat lagi bayangannya. Tangannya mulai mencari ponsel genggamnya, memencet sebuah nomor dan beberapa detik kemudian terdengar suara berat di ujung telepon.

" Target sudah naik taksi. Z-X673 juga berada di taksi itu." kata pria itu menyebutkan sebuah kode atau semacamnya. Terdengar sedikit suara tawa tipis di sebrang telepon.

" Bagus. Lakukan sesuai rencana. Saat ia lengah, langsung saja kau seret dia. Dengan begini, pembalasanku pada Hyuuga sialan itu akan segera terwujud." ucap seseorang di sebrang telepon.

" Baik."

Hinata memperhatikan jalanan yang di penuhi dengan salju di sepanjang trotoar. Beberapa bocah kecil terlihat sedang bermain bola salju dengan tawa riang mereka yang begitu ceria. Hinata tersenyum melihatnya. Natal. Ya, natal. Semua orang akan terus tersenyum saat akan menyambut hari penuh kesucian yang bersih sebersih salju yang dingin dan sejuk. Mata gadis itu tertutup sejenak menikmati turunnya bola-bola salju di jendela sampingnya.

Sementara itu, supir taksi tersebut melirik Hinata dari kaca spion dengan tatapan waspada. Jantungnya sedikit melonjak saat seseorang menegurnya lewat _walkie talkie_.

" Target sudah di pastikan naik?"

" Ya, sekarang dia di belakangku."

" Segera arahkan taksimu ke tempat yang sudah di rencanakan."

" Baik." Tiba-tiba, supir taksi tersebut mengarahkan taksinya berlawanan dari tempat tujuan Hinata. Tentu saja Hinata yang kaget karena sang supir membelok secara tiba-tiba terkejut melihat bahwa taksi yang di tumpanginya berbalik arah dari arah tujuannya.

" Pak, kenapa belok ke sini? Arahnya berlawanan dengan yang saya sebutkan tadi." tanya Hinata bingung. Sang supir hanya diam.

" Pak?"

" Kita tidak akan ke Danau Sayatama, Nona."

" Eh?"

" Diam dan duduklah yang tenang sebelum aku berubah pikiran untuk melemparmu dari jendela." sahut supir taksi dingin membuat Hinata bergidik ngeri. Apa yang terjadi? Mengapa jadi begini?

_" Naruto-kun..."_

.

.

.

.

Jam 8 tepat. Naruto sudah berada di bawah pohon maple tempat pertemuannya dengan Hinata. Gadis itu belum tampak. Mungkin masih dalam perjalanan, pikir Naruto. Ia memutuskan untuk bersandar pada batang pohon maple yang kini daunnya telah habis berguguran hanya menyisakan ranting-ranting kering tertutupi salju. Namun, entah mengapa hati Naruto terasa gelisah. Air danau yang membeku berupa bongkahan es yang berkilauan tampak tenang sampai akhirnya Naruto melihat sedikit keretakan di tengah-tengah es tersebut tanpa ada sesuatu yang jatuh di atasnya. Firasat yang tidak mengenakan.

_" Hinata. Mengapa aku menjadi gelisah mengingatmu?"_

.

.

.

.

Taksi yang di tumpangi Hinata berhenti di sebuah rumah besar gelap dan tidak terawat juga tak ada lampu jalanan yang menyorot membuat lingkungan di sekitar rumah itu benar-benar gelap dan suram. Juga menakutkan. Hinata masih diam tak berbicara apa pun. Keringat dingin menetes dari dahinya. Mau apa supir taksi itu membawanya ke sini? Gelap, walau ada sedikit cahaya namun remang-remang.

Tiba-tiba, seseorang berpakaian hitam membuka pintu mobil di sampingnya dan menyeretnya keluar dengan paksa. Hinata meronta berusaha berteriak. Walau tempat itu sangat sepi dan terlihat tak ada seorang pun yang lewat, namun Hinata tahu bahwa dia di bawa ke sebuah perkampungan kecil yang tak jauh dari kota Konohagakuen. Bisa terlihat beberapa lampu menyala terang berasal dari rumah-rumah kecil di sebelah barat daya sekitar 500 meter dari rumah besar itu. Meyakinkan Hinata bahwa tempat ini benar-benar ada penghuninya.

Bagaimana bisa ia berteriak jikalau orang berpakaian hitam itu membekap mulutnya? Bisa saja Hinata balik menyerangnya, tetapi sangat susah bergerak memakai pakaian seperti itu. Saat Hinata hampir bisa melihat wajah yang menculiknya, tiba-tiba tangan lelaki itu melayang ke arahnya dan...

Duk! Hinata merasakan sakit yang sangat ngilu di leher. Seketika semuanya gelap.

.

.

.

.

Sudah lebih dari 20 menit Naruto menanti kedatangan Hinata hingga salju mulai turun kembali. Menyelimuti ranting-ranting maple yang kering kerontang terlihat lembab seketika. Naruto merapatkan jasnya untuk mengurangi rasa dinginnya yang menusuk tulang rusuknya dan juga sumsum tulangnya. Uap air terlihat jelas muncul dari hidung dan bibir Naruto pertanda cuaca sekarang sungguh dingin. Tetapi, Hinata tak juga muncul meski Naruto sudah hampir membeku kedinginan. Meski begitu Naruto tetap akan menunggu Hinata sampai dia datang. Mungkin saja dia mempunyai suatu alasan yang membuatnya agak sedikit terlambat.

" Ponselnya tidak aktif..." gumam Naruto setelah mendengar nada tak aktif dari ponsel Hinata. Naruto menghela nafas. Dia percaya Hinata tak mungkin mempermainkannya.

.

.

.

.

**Hinata P.O.V**

" U-uhk..." aku mengerjap-ngerjapkan mataku dan membukanya perlahan melihat sekelilingku. Hey, dimana aku? Tempatnya yang gelap, kumuh dan juga kotor. Ah, aku ingat. Saat itu ada seorang pria berpakaian serba hitam yang menyeret aku keluar dari taksi dengan memaksa. Di saat itu juga aku merasa pria itu memukul tengkukku. Uh... Aku baru sadar bahwa aku tadi pingsan.

Kucoba untuk menggerakan tubuhku namun tak berhasil. Ada sesuatu yang menahan tangan dan kakiku untuk bangun. Setelah kutelusuri, tangan dan kakiku telah terikat dengan kuat. Saking kencangnya ikatan itu, aku merasakan nadi di pergelangan tanganku sedikit tersendat dan terasa menyakitkan.

Sebenarnya, ada apa ini? Semua berawal dari saat aku akan menemui Naruto di Danau Sayatama. Di tengah perjalanan tiba-tiba supir taksi membelokkan taksinya ke arah yang berlawanan dari Danau Sayatama. Sungguh mencurigakan, namun dia malah berbalik mengancamku. Dan supir taksi itu malah membawaku ke sebuah perkampungan terpencil di sebuah rumah besar jauh dari rumah penduduk desa di sini. Kesimpulannya: aku diculik.

Oh, mengapa? Sekarang ini aku harus pergi menemui Naruto. Dia tidak mungkin bisa menunggu lama di sini mengingat salju yang akan semakin lebat ketika malam semakin larut. Mataku mencari-cari sesuatu yang bisa membantuku tahu jam berapa sekarang. Tetapi, yang kudapat adalah sekelompok orang membuka pintu gudang, menampakkan sedikit cahaya remang-remang namun aku hanya bisa melihat wajahnya dengan jelas. Satu-satunya lampu yang terang kini hanya berada di atas kepalaku tepat. Menyorot diriku dengan jelas yang sedang tergeletak dengan kaki, tangan terikat juga mulut tertutup oleh kain.

Suara langkahnya terdengar jelas begitu nyaring. Bergema di setiap ruangan ini membuat bulu kudukku merinding seketika. Peluh menetes jatuh dari dahiku tak mengalihkan pandanganku dari sosok sekelompok orang-orang bertubuh besar itu. Yang paling menarik perhatianku adalah seseorang yang berada di tengah-tengah mereka. Apakah itu bos mereka?

Tinggal selangkah lagi aku akan bisa melihat secara jelas wajahnya. Tapi, dia terhenti sesaat. Membuat dahiku berkerut heran. Sedetik kemudian ia majukan langkahnya tepat dihadapanku sekarang dan kesempatan untuk melihat wajahnya.

" Hay, Hyuuga..."

Apa? Tidak mungkin! Tidak mungkin itu dia! Bagaimana bisa dia berada di sini? Sedang apa? Yang pasti bukan untuk menolongku melihat seringai senyuman mengerikan terulas dari bibirnya. Senyuman mengerikan mengandung maksud buruk yang terselubung. Menyiratkan kepuasan yang mendalam dan juga seperti mengisyaratkan... Dendam yang mendalam. Oh, mungkin aku bermimpi. Benar, aku bermimpi.

" Tidak, tidak. Kau tidak bermimpi. Ini semua nyata. Aku yang menyuruh mereka semua untuk menculikmu. Benar, aku bos mereka." kata _dia_ berjongkok di depanku seakan bisa membaca pikiranku yang dipenuhi rasa tanya dan ketakutan.

Gemetar. Itu yang kurasakan sekarang. Tubuhku sedikit bergetar ketakutan saat matanya yang hitam kelam namun menusuk itu menatapku tajam seolah-olah aku adalah rusa yang siap untuk disembelih. Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka bahwa semua ini adalah perbuatan Kazama. Tangannya terulur ke arahku, membuatku memejamkan mata ketakutan kalau saja dia berbuat yang tidak kuinginkan. Ternyata ia hanya melepaskan kain yang digunakan untuk meredam suaraku agar tidak terdengar keluar dan aku sedikit lega bisa bebas bernafas.

" Lebih baik?"

" Ka... Kazama-san... Me-mengapa kau menculikku?" tanyaku tak berani memandang wajahnya meski sekarang ia menatapku lekat-lekat. Pria gagah itu menarik dagu yang membuatku harus menatap wajahnya secara langsung. Aku lupa kalau dia telah memberitahuku jika berbicara dengannya, tatap matanya.

" Sudah kubilang, jangan alihkan pandanganmu dariku, Nona Hyuuga." ucap Kazama—Jin dingin. Sorot matanya penuh rasa kebencian yang mendalam. Tampaknya di tujukan padaku. Kenapa? Aku merasa tak punya salah apapun padanya.

" Go-gomenasai... Ta-tapi, bisa jawab pertanyaanku tadi?" Jin tertawa tipis melepaskan tangannya dari wajahku. Syukurlah.

" Mengapa? Kalau kau tanya aku, kenapa kau tidak tanya ayah atau ibumu saja? Mereka lebih tahu daripada—" Jin membalikkan tubuhnya, "—aku."

Eh? Kenapa sekarang Jin menyebut-nyebut ayah dan ibuku? Ada apa sebenarnya ini?

" Jelaskan padaku. Jangan bertele-tele!" desakku mulai tak sabaran. Sempat kulirik arloji Jin yang menunjukkan jam setengah 9. Gawat... Naruto pasti sudah berada di sana.

" Kau penasaran, bukan?"

" Tentu saja! Kau mengatakan hal-hal yang tidak kumengerti!"

" Wajar saja tidak. Karena ayah dan ibumu tak pernah memberitahumu sebuah kenyataan yang menyakitkan." Kata Jin memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku. Kenyataan?

" Kazama-san! Aku tidak punya waktu untuk melakukan hal tak berguna seperti ini! Kau menculikku tanpa alasan yang jelas! Lebih baik kau sekarang lepaskan aku atau aku akan berteriak!" ancamku.

Tiba-tiba, Jin melirikku dingin. Sedingin salju di luar. Mendadak aku merasa merinding melihat tatapannya yang penuh hawa nafsu membunuh. Sedetik kemudian, langkahnya menuju ke arahku dengan cepat dan memegang kedua pipiku secara kasar membuatku mendongak melihatnya.

" Jaga ucapanmu, Hyuuga. Keturunanmu benar-benar sangat busuk!" walau takut, aku berusaha tidak menampakkan semua itu. Sejak kecil ayah mendidikku untuk tidak takut pada sesuatu yang akibat dari kesalahanku.

" Lalu, kenapa? Apa urusannya dengan kau? Kita hanya mengenal beberapa minggu, tidak mungkin aku melakukan kesalahan yang fatal!"

" Sudah kubilang, tanya ayah ibumu!"

" Tetapi mereka sekarang tidak ada di sini! Cepat lepaskan aku atau aku a—Akh!" Pipiku terasa panas saat Jin melayangkan tangannya cepat menampar pipiku kasar. Aku terkejut.

" Kau perempuan yang berisik."

Buruk. Dia tidak main-main. Mungkin saja dia akan membunuhku di sini kapan saja. Tak ada cara lain selain melawannya meski aku tahu susah untuk menggerakan jari-jariku saja.

**End Hinata P.O.V**

Jin berdiri tak mengalihkan pandangannya dari Hinata. Nafas Hinata terdengar tersengal-sengal dengan jelas karena ruangan itu sedikit sesak tanpa ada ventilasi yang terbuka. Mata lavendernya tertuju pada langkah Jin yang tegap itu. Gadis itu mencoba untuk bangun dan duduk tanpa diketahui mereka. Setelah berhasil, Hinata mengambil sebuah pecahan botol kaca di sebelah kirinya. Dengan gerakan waspada, Hinata mengambilnya dan mencoba untuk memotong tali yang mengikat kakinya. Berhasil.

Sebelum Jin dan para pengikutnya keluar dari gudang itu, Hinata mengikuti langkahnya dari belakang dengan gerakan waspada. Di saat itulah Hinata berniat untuk menyerang Jin dari belakang.

Tak diduga, salah satu pengikut Jin menyadarinya dan menahan gerakan Hinata yang ingin mendorong Jin hingga terjatuh. Jin yang awalnya tak mengetahui itu akhirnya membalikkan tubuhnya dan melihat pengikutnya menangkis serangan Hinata. Sebaliknya, pengikut Jin malah berbalik menyerang Hinata namun masih bisa dihindari Hinata dengan cara melompat ke kiri.

Satu lagi pengikutnya melayangkan tendangan ke arah perut Hinata dan kali ini Hinata tidak bisa menghindar dari gerakan mendadak itu. Tendangan itu mengenai sasaran telak. Membuat Hinata terlempar ke tumpukan kardus-kardus kosong. Darah segar mengalir dari ujung bibirnya.

" U-ugh..." rintih Hinata memegangi perutnya yang terasa nyeri itu. Tanpa di duga, sebelum Hinata kembali bangkit, Jin kembali menamparnya hingga menghasilkan luka lebam di pipinya. Tak puas sampai di situ, Jin menjambak rambut Hinata dan memukul wajahnya dengan kasar.

" Harusnya kau tahu menjaga etika, Nona." kata Jin dingin segera berlalu dari hadapan Hinata. Suara berdebam terdengar dari pintu gudang yang ditutup dengan kasar.

Nafas Hinata tersengal-sengal. Hinata merasakan sekujur tubuhnya sakit. Tetapi, sejak awal Hinata tidak ada niatan untuk menyerang Jin melainkan mengincar suatu benda yang berada di dekat Jin dan kini sudah berada di genggamannya tanpa sepengetahuan Jin. Dengan sisa tenaga yang tersisa, Hinata mengirimkan sebuah pesan singkat.

-o0o-

_Tolong aku di gudang perkampungan kecil Yokohama sebelah timur laut arah jam 12. Tubuhku tak bisa digerakkan. Aku tak bisa bertahan lama. Hubungi cherry blossom dan black eagle. Kata kunci: Kazama._

" A-apa?" pekik Lili saat membaca sebuah pesan singkat yang muncul di layar komputernya. Setelah di teliti, berasal dari nomor darurat Hinata. Tak butuh waktu lama dan tidak mau berlama-lama, Lili segera beranjak dari kursinya, mengambil sebuah tas besar dan beberapa baju di dalamnya dan melesat keluar dari kamarnya.

-o0o-

Jam 10. Tak ada tanda-tanda kedatangan Hinata sementara Naruto masih berada di sana. Sudah lebih dari dua jam Naruto menunggu kedatangan Hinata namun sosok yang dinantikannya tak kunjung datang. Naruto menatap langit malam yang gelap tanpa ada satu bintang di sisinya. Mendung.

" Apakah Hinata hanya mengerjaiku? Seperti saat aku melupakan janjiku dengannya saat ulang tahunku? Kenapa kau tidak datang? Hinata..." gumam Naruto menelan rasa kecewanya dan memilih untuk pulang ke rumahnya.

-o0o-

Hari ini tak ada kabar dari Hinata. Padahal, Naruto sangat menanti-nanti kabar Hinata kalau saja kejadian tadi malam yang membuatnya agak kecewa ternyata Hinata tak bisa menghubunginya juga menemuinya karena suatu alasan jelas yang bisa membuat rasa kecewanya sedikit berkurang.

Tetapi, hingga hari menjelang malam Naruto tak mendapatkan apa pun. Ponselnya selalu diamati kalau-kalau Hinata menghubunginya. Sayang, nihil. Tak ada hasil. Hanya beberapa rekan kerja yang menelponnya padahal Naruto tak menunggu itu. Sampai malam tiba pun Naruto tak kunjung mendapatkan kabar Hinata. Sekarang, Naruto benar-benar kecewa merasa di bohongi oleh Hinata.

Langkahnya begitugontai saat ia memasuki apartemennya. Menarik dasinya sembari melepaskan jas kerjanya. Lelah, itu yang di rasakan Naruto. Tidak seperti biasanya Hinata seperti ini. Gara-gara hal itu, hari ini Naruto dapat banyak protes dari para klien karena tidak bisa di ajak diskusi dengan serius berakhir dengan keluhan para kliennya.

Baru saja Naruto beranjak dari sofanya, sebuah telepon masuk ke handphonenya. Dengan rasa enggan, Naruto merogoh saku celananya dan melihat _caller_-ID yang tertera di layar handphonenya.

_Emergency Sasuke._

Naruto mengerutkan dahinya. Ada apa Sasuke menelponnya dengan nomor ini? Nomor ini biasa digunakan Sasuke dalam keadaan yang darurat. Sesuatu yang buruk pasti telah terjadi. Sambil menarik nafas dalam-dalam, Naruto mengangkat telepon Sasuke berharap semuanya baik-baik saja.

" Ya, Teme? Ada apa?" Di saat seperti ini, Naruto masih saja memanggil Sasuke dengan seperti itu. Membuat Sasuke sedikit dongkol.

" Kabar buruk. Kuharap kau tidak kalap mendengar ini."

" Beritahu aku."

Terdengar sebuah suara pekikan panjang dan teriakan histeris dari apartemen Naruto. Lelaki berkumis kucing itu membeku sesaat di tempat, sekujur tubuhnya terasa kaku dan lidahnya kelu. Naruto pucat pasi.

.

.

.

.

Cahaya putih itu menyilaukan. Hinata tak tahu berada dimana dia sekarang. Di sebuah tempat yang terang putih tanpa ada seorang pun di sana. Kosong. Tak ada apa-apa. Hey, apakah dia sudah tiada?

_" Hinata..."_

Sebuah suara familiar menarik perhatian Hinata. Memanggil namanya dengan lembut. Hinata menolehkan kepalanya ke kiri dan ke kanan tapi tak ada seorang pun di sana kecuali dirinya.

" Si-siapa di sana?"

Sebuah cahaya terang turun dari atas menyilaukan pandangan Hinata. Sesosok wanita cantik berambut panjang indigo seperti Hinata kini menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman hangat yang manis. Mata Hinata membulat mengetahui sosok yang berada di depannya.

" Ka-kaasan..."

" Hinata..." Wanita yang di panggil 'Kaasan' oleh Hinata melebarkan tangannya. Tanpa di perintah, Hinata memeluk erat wanita bernama Hyuuga Nanami itu.

" Kaasan... Aku rindu sekali dengan Kaasan." isak Hinata menangis di pelukan Nanami.

" Kaasan juga, sayang... Rindu sekali dengan kau. Kau sekarang sudah besar. Padahal dulu kau selalu berada di gendongan kaasan." ucap Nanami membelai rambut Hinata.

" A-aku dimana? Apa aku sudah tiada?" Nanami menggeleng.

" Ini alam bawah sadarmu, Hinata."

" Alam bawah sadar? Memang aku kenapa?"

" Kau... Terluka." jawab Nanami membelai punggung Hinata lembut. Kepala Hinata mengadah ke atas melihat wajah ibunya dengan tatapan heran dan terkejut.

" Apa? Ah... aku ingat. Kazama-san menculikku dan dia menyiksaku. Aku tak mengerti mengapa dia menculikku. Tetapi dia berkata kalau aku harus bertanya pada kau atau otousan. Sebenarnya, ada apa, Kaasan? Apa yang terjadi? Mengapa Kazama-san terlihat membenciku?" tanya Hinata bertubi-tubi.

" Dia membencimu karena kau keturunan Hyuuga." jawab Nanami sabar. Hinata menaikkan sebelah alisnya heran.

" Apa yang salah dengan Hyuuga?" Nanami tersenyum.

" Aku sudah menduga kau akan mengetahui hal ini. Akan aku ceritakan." ucap Nanami.

Hinata mendengarkannya dengan seksama.

" Dulu, Hyuuga dan Kazama adalah klan yang akur dan juga akrab. Mereka saling menolong satu sama lain, membantu sesama dan selalu berhasil mencapai suatu keberhasilan dengan bersama-sama. Kau pasti sudah tahu kalau dulunya Hyuuga dan Kazama hidup di pedalaman desa terpencil?" seru Nanami melemparkan senyumnya ke Hinata.

" Aku pernah mendengarnya dari ayah. Saat itu sedang terjadi peperangan kan?" Nanami mengangguk.

" Ya, perang. Kehidupan dua klan itu sangat damai sebelum akhirnya para balai tentara Sekutu menyerang Jepang. Desa yang keberadaannya tidak diketahui semua orang itu bisa ditemukan oleh Sekutu. Akhirnya, di perintahkan oleh atasan mereka untuk menghancurkan desa tersebut."

" Sungguh sadis..."

" Ya. Walau begitu, kedua klan tersebut masih menjalin tali persaudaraan dengan baik. Sampai akhirnya, kakek buyut kita melakukan sebuah kesalahan yang membuat perseteruan antara Hyuuga dan Kazama." lanjut Nanami mengelus-ngelus rambut Hinata.

" Apa yang terjadi?" Sebenarnya, Nanami enggan memberitahukan hal ini pada Hinata karena Nanami pernah berjanji pada neneknya untuk tidak menceritakan hal ini pada keturunan selanjutnya. Tetapi Nanami tak mau melihat Hinata di siksa oleh Kazama.

" Hyuuga dan Kazama akhirnya tinggal di sebuah hutan yang letaknya jauh dari markas tentara. Mereka membangun rumah-rumah kecil untuk tempat tinggal sementara. Awalnya, tak ada masalah. Hingga akhirnya persediaan makanan di hutan tersebut semakin menipis sementara orang-orang mulai berjatuhan sakit dan membutuhkan makanan. Kalau ini di biarkan, klan Hyuuga dan Kazama akan punah. Maka dari itu, kakek buyut kita melakukan sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak di lakukan."

Nanami menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Hinata masih mendengarkannya dengan seksama.

" Kakek buyut kita terpaksa melarikan diri dari hutan itu bersama klan Hyuuga tanpa memberitahu klan Kazama. Beliau merasa akan semakin berat beban mereka jika harus hidup bersama-sama. Beliau memutuskan untuk mengajak pergi klan Hyuuga keluar dari hutan tersebut secara diam-diam tanpa memberitahu klan Kazama. Klan Hyuuga memisahkan diri dari klan Kazama, yang akhirnya membuat keberadaan klan Kazama di ketahui oleh sekutu karena selama ini klan Kazama biasanya selalu terlindungi oleh klan Hyuuga yang mempunyai _sense of sixth_. Serangan mendadak itu membuat klan Kazama habis tak tersisa. Sedangkan, klan Hyuuga saat itu sudah mendapatkan sebuah daerah yang cukup luas dan tentram. Saat itu jugalah, beliau mendapatkan pesan dari salah seorang klan Kazama yang berhasil melarikan diri dari serangan sekutu."

" Apa isi pesannya?" Nanami menghela nafas.

" _Pengkhianat akan selalu tercium aromanya. Ingatlah, suatu hari nanti, di kehidupan 20 tahun lagi, salah satu keturunanku pasti akan memusnahkan keturunanmu 20 tahun mendatang._" Hinata bergidik. Itu berarti, Hinata adalah keturunan yang ke 20 setelah perang dunia tersebut. Itukah sebabnya Jin menculiknya dan mengincar nyawanya? Karena dendam masalah lalu.

Hinata menunduk sedih. Menangis. Air matanya deras keluar dari bola mata ametyhst itu. Kedua tangannya menutupi wajahnya yang penuh dengan air mata. Nanami mengusap air mata Hinata.

" Kenapa kamu menangis?"

" Itu artinya... Aku adalah seseorang yang diincar. Selama aku belum terbunuh, klan Kazama pasti akan terus mengejarku atau malah membunuh orang-orang yang aku sayangi. Aku takut, kaasan..." isak Hinata menangis di pelukan Nanami. Bahunya berguncang. Nanami memeluk tubuhnya hangat. Menenangkannya.

" Cerita ini belum selesai—" Hinata berhenti terisak, "—memang pesan itu terdengar seperti sebuah kutukan, namun hal itu bisa di hindari. Klan Hyuuga akan damai dari kejaran klan Kazama JIKA keturunan Hyuuga 20 tahun mendatang mempunyai seorang pendamping hidup. Pendamping hidup yang memiliki kekuasaan tertinggi di Konohagakuen dan tak seorang pun bisa melawannya."

" Si-siapa? A-aku tidak mau dijodohkan..." Nanami tersenyum.

" Kamu telah memilikinya, Hinata. Pendamping hidup yang akan menyelamatkan hidupmu. Hanya orang-orang yang bernama Uzumaki yang bisa menyelamatkanmu." kata Nanami menenangkan Hinata.

" U-Uzumaki?"

Nanami mengangguk.

Tunggu, Uzumaki? Hinata tak asing dengan nama itu. Kalau tidak salah itu adalah... Nama marga keluarga Naruto yang berasal dari ibunya. Ya, nama lengkap Naruto adalah Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto. Tak salah lagi.

" Ja-jadi, Naruto-kun adalah...?" Nanami mengangguk pasti.

Tak terbendung rasa bahagia Hinata yang meluap dari hatinya. Rasanya begitu lega mengetahui kenyataan seperti itu. Dengan air mata bahagia, Hinata mendekap Nanami seerat-eratnya. Ia tidak akan bisa menemukan pelukan sehangat pelukan ibunya karena kini ibunya sudah berbeda alam dengannya.

" Kembalilah, Hinata."

" Eh? Tapi aku masih mau bersama Kaasan..."

" Uzumaki lebih membutuhkanmu. Kita pasti akan bertemu di dunia yang berbeda. Berusahalah menjadi gadis yang sabar dan tegar. Dan juga kuat..." kata Nanami sebelum akhirnya secercah cahaya putih menyedotnya dan menghilang.

" Kaasan!"

.

.

.

.

Jarum jam dinding berketak-ketik terdengar jelas. Suasana di ruangan yang nyaman dan sejuk itu begitu sunyi sepi. Seseorang yang terbaring lemah di kasur dengan selang-selang infus menancap di tangannya, perlahan membuka matanya. Samar-samar dia melihat sekelilingnya. Serba putih. Dimana dia?

Jari jemarinya ia angkat sedikit tanpa sengaja menyentuh sesuatu bertekstur kasar juga berwarna kuning. Setelah penglihatannya jelas, dia melihat seorang pria menutupi kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya di pinggir tempat tidur. Kelihatanya ia tertidur.

_" Naruto-kun..."_

Hinata berusaha bangun tanpa membuat Naruto terganggu dan terbangun. Namun, usahanya gagal saat tak sengaja sikunya menyentuh kepala Naruto membuat pria sapphire ini tersentak kaget dengan mata mengerjap-ngerjap melihat gadis yang di tunggunya telah duduk di tempat.

" Kau sudah bangun, Hinata?" tanya Naruto tersenyum. Mulut Hinata sedikit terbuka. Kaget. Padahal, Hinata tak bisa menepati janjinya tapi kenapa Naruto masih saja tersenyum untuknya?

" K-kau lihat sendiri..." jawab Hinata menundukkan kepalanya. Naruto menggenggam tangannya erat.

" Kau baik-baik saja?" Hinata mengangguk.

" Sejak kapan kamu ada di sini?"

" Tidak lama. Sekitar 1-2 hari yang lalu." jawab Naruto membuat Hinata melongo.

" Selama itu aku pingsan?"

" Menurutku, kamu lebih terkesan tidur daripada pingsan. Atau jangan-jangan kau benar-benar tidur karena nyaman dengan tempat ini?" canda Naruto membuat senyum dan tawa Hinata mengembang. Hinata mengelus pelan pipi Naruto.

" Maafkan aku, Naruto-kun... Aku tidak bisa menepati janjiku."

" Kau bicara apa? Kehadiranmu di sini sudah cukup untuk memenuhi janjimu. Kazama sialan itu tidak akan pernah muncul lagi di hadapanmu lagi sekarang. Sekarang hanya ada aku yang akan selalu senantiasa melindungimu."

Hinata tersenyum lemah.

" Bisa beritahu aku bagaimana caranya aku bisa keluar dari tempat itu?"

" Dari sini." sahut seorang gadis berambut pirang secara tiba-tiba muncul di depan pintu bersama seorang gadis berambut merah muda dan lelaki bermata onyx sambil memegangi sebuah ponsel genggam di tangannya.

" L-Lili?"

" Tidakkah kau ingat mengirimiku email ke ponselku? Setelah menerima itu, aku langsung bergegas untuk terbang ke Jepang dan menghubungi kedua orang ini." kata Lili menunjuk Sasuke dan Sakura.

" Kami langsung menggerebek tempat itu dan menemukanmu tergeletak di lantai dalam keadaan tak sadar. Aku berhasil menangkap Kazama dan langsung menyeretnya ke kepolisian. Setelah itu, aku langsung menghubungi Naruto. Butuh waktu sehari untuk menemukan tempat dari petunjukmu yang minim itu." ucap Sasuke melangkah ke arah Naruto dan Hinata.

" Arigatou..."

" Kami mengkhawatirkanmu, Hinata." seru Sakura memegang tangan kanan Hinata.

Hinata tersenyum. Sesaat, ia merasakan tangannya terasa sedikit nyeri karena sebuah genggaman memegangnya erat seakan tak rela melepaskannya. Hinata mendongakan kepalanya melihat wajah Naruto yang serius dan penuh ketegangan. Tangannya terasa dingin namun terasa ada keringat yang mengucur.

" Na-Naruto-kun?"

" Hinata... Sebenarnya, aku ingin mengatakan ini di danau. Tapi, aku tak sanggup lagi untuk membendung semua perasaan ini. Aku tidak mau terlambat mengatakannya." Jantung Hinata berpacu cepat. Apa ini? Apa Naruto hendak memutuskan hubungannya?

Naruto merogoh-rogoh saku jasnya dan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari jasnya. Sebuah kotak kecil berwarna biru berada di genggaman Naruto di perlihatkan di depan mata Hinata. Hinata dan yang lainnya masih terbengong-bengong maksud dari pria yang suka memberi kejutan ini. Tak di sangka, Naruto membuka kotak tersebut dan terdapat sebuah cincin berlian di dalamnya.

" _Will you be my wife?"_

Sasuke, Sakura, Lili dan tak terkecuali Hinata kaget mendengar pernyataan dari Naruto yang begitu mendadak. Mata amethyst Hinata terlihat sedang membendung sungai kecil berusaha untuk tidak pecah dan jatuh ke muara. Namun apa daya, siapapun yang mendengar hal itu ditujukan padanya tak kuasa menahan air mata untuk tidak jatuh.

" Naruto-kun... _I will. To be your wife forever. Forever and ever..."_ jawab Hinata penuh linangan air mata. Seketika, senyum di wajah Naruto langsung mengembang lebar dan memeluk erat Hinata.

" Lebih baik kita keluar." kata Sasuke di sambut anggukan Lili dan Sakura segera melangkah keluar ruangan Hinata.

Siapa sangka Natal yang tragis ini akan berubah menjadi Natal yang sangat indah bagi Naruto dan Hinata? Meski mereka harus terhalang suatu badai salju yang membuat mereka tidak bertemu di tempat pertemuan khusus mereka, namun hal itu tidak merubah cinta mereka yang selalu tumbuh dan mekar setiap saat. Sampai akhirnya bisa menyatukan mereka dalam suatu kebahagiaan yang bisa di pegang dalam janji suci dan tak akan pernah melepaskan genggaman dan ikatan cinta mereka... Selamanya.

.

.

.

.

**END**

**

* * *

**Gomenasai... Blue telat update. Gara-gara lagi liburan tahun baru, Blue bingung mau ke warnet mana. Jadinya telat deh. Gomenasai, Hinata... *bungkuk-bungkuk* Readers, apa kalian menunggu fict buatan Blue? Hehe. Jangan berpikir Blue tak membuat fict untuk ultah Hinata. Walau telat, Blue tetap akan update kok! Review without flame please... ^^v


End file.
